Monkey Troubles
by Ramica
Summary: After an irritating morning Don is caught palying on an internet site which is only going cause him a lot of trouble and embarassment.


                                       Monkey Troubles.

PG – 13 for a little innuendo that might be connected to the Internet site. The site it self has nothing more then what is described here.

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians. I also deny ownership of spank the monkey site. Flamjam.com owns him.

Don entered the kitchen and quickly eyed the coffee pot he was in luck as there was at least a mug full left.

He preferred his coffee hot and strong, so usually got his after his brothers were through but a lot of times waiting for them would backfire, as they would often leave less then half a mug in the pot for him.

He drank his coffee his mind going over everything he would like to work on for today. He was planning to use today to satisfy his own interest and work on some backlogged projects and was trying to determine which was the most important to concentrate on first.

A sudden crashing sound from the living room caused Don to wince " Just great there go MY plans for the morning" he muttered.

Mike's anguished wail followed telling Don, that he was correct in his thoughts.

" Raph you killed it!"

" So Donny can fix it" was Raph's casual nonchalant reply.

Don scowled sometimes he hated being right. Today had been the one day when his brother's didn't have any demands that needed doing so he could do his own stuff for a change.

Just because he was gifted with his hands and used his mind to do more then play video games and vegetate in front of the TV, his brothers expected him to fix, repair or replace any damaged or broken electrical item. Their CD players, the stereo, the many video game systems when ever any thing like that broke it became urgent for him to drop every thing and take care of it.

Don enjoyed doing that sort of thing but some times it seemed as if his brothers took advantage of it and there were plenty of times, like today for instance, when he would rather work on his own projects then repair something that he had done numerous times before and would have to do many times over again.

Mike entered the kitchen and got sight of his brother " Donny, Raph embedded his sai in the VCR again and I was going tape a show in a few hours," he whined as he gave his brother his best pleading puppy dog look.

Don rolled his eyes " Why do I have to fix Raph's mistakes all the time?"

" Donny I wouldn't trust Raph to fix it, he'd make it much worse." Mike teased.

Don sighed and gave a small smile Mike had a point.

" Please Donny, pretty please with sugar on top you just got to fix it for me or I won't be able to tape my show" Mike was not one to be above begging and pleading.

Don knew from experience that if he said No, Mike would only continue to pester and badger him until he caved in so he relented. 

" All right Mike I'll see what I can do."

" Aw, thanks Donny you are the greatest brother that ever did live and…"

 " Yeah Mike I know" Don said he had heard this many times before and he wasn't in the mood to hear it again. He went into the living room and saw the damaged VCR and couldn't help but glare at his volatile brother.

Raph curled his lip in response " What are you looking at?"

" You know Raph I get pretty tired of fixing every thing you break when you get mad or upset. You have destroyed more electronics in this household then the rest of us combined."

" So when you got a problem with that Don? It's our rule."

" What rule?" Don demanded testily.

" You know I break you fix. It's a good rule Don. Besides makes you feel needed." Raph replied.

" I could handle being less needed and concentrate on things I want to do with my life. I do have a life outside of fixing YOUR mistakes Raph. I'm sick and tired of constantly bailing you out."

" You have a life that is funny Don. The way you lock yourself up in your room. Nerd boy has a life couldn't prove it by me." Raph quipped.

Don growled as he contemplated challenging his brother but he knew that wasn't a wise choice and it was really Don's nature either. Quietly he collected the VCR and disappeared into his room.

As Don worked on repairing the damaged VCR he kept thinking of how selfish Raph was. 

In truth he didn't mind fixing what needed to be fixed as it needed it but the whole problem was living with Raph electrical devices often met very sad and sorry ends. Don hated fixing things that he knew wouldn't last long. No repairs never, lasted as long as they really ought to with Raphael in the house. Don had figured it out once and learned electrical items needed repairs ten times more often then under normal circumstances. Raph when he got upset or angry often took it out on things.

A while later after a test run Don called Mike as he set up the VCR again.

" You fixed it bro, I knew you could thank you a million times over. I owe you big time."

Don smiled at least Mike was always grateful for the work and repairs Don did for him.

" Just try and do me a favour and keep Raph away from it okay Mike?"

" Sure thing Don" Mike agreed.

Don doubted that it would work but it was worth a shot. With luck this repair might last a week.

He headed back to his room to now work on his own stuff but he found he couldn't concentrate he was still too irritated at Raphael to be able to focus on his own work. Raph's whole attitude and behaviour had irked far more then he expected it to.

Don sighed he knew he would have to work off that irritation some how before he could do what he wanted and his morning was all ready shot.

He gritted his teeth as he thought of Raph and clenched his fist how he wished he could take his bo and knock some sense into his brother's head. Raph's head was pretty vacant at the best of times and it would probably take a long time to do. However picturing doing it seemed to help a little.

Speaking of picturing things an idea popped into Don's head and he turned to his computer chuckling as he typed an Internet address in and moments later opened the site.

The computer screen showed an inflatable toy monkey and the words that said Hi I'm Spank the Monkey.

The words disappeared and a white hand appeared with the words click and drag before turning on to its side.

By clicking and dragging on the hand you could hit the monkey with the hand and send the monkey flying off screen words then appeared saying You spanked the Monkey at so many miles per hour.

Don knew in this day and age a lot of people got offended if you mentioned spanking any thing, he also knew there was a bit of innuendo in the term spanking the monkey. This wasn't really connected to anything like that. It was just a game of sorts.

He had found it one day by fooling around and often when he was in a bad mood would play it and see how fast he could hit the monkey. 

There was no real harm in it.

Now in his minds eye he saw not the toy monkey but Raph waiting to be smacked around, by doing just that and trying to better his score he began to relax.

Don decided one last hit would be needed and then he could do his own work since he was all ready in a much better frame of mind and doing this took less time and effort then working out his irritation in the dojo.

Mike entered the lab just as the speakers blared " Nice One" and some words in pink writing appeared on the screen ' Nice One you spanked the monkey at 360 miles per hour."

" Whoa bro, I didn't know you could do that over the Internet" Mike gasped a shocked look on his face all ready whirling to leave.

" Mike it is NOT what you think" Don protested.

Mike was all ready gone and moving at top speed Don got up to chase after him before he said any thing to anyone. However he knew he was too late when he heard Mike announcement.

" Donny spanked his monkey at three hundred and sixty miles per hour over the net."

The guffaws and snickers alone warned Don that it might be far better for a hole to open up nearby and for him to jump into it then stick around for what was coming but no such escape provided itself.

Raph turned and saw Don trying to slink away without attracting attention.

" Way to go Donny never knew you had it in you. Good to see the research isn't going to waste. Going be appearing in Play turtle soon?"

Don winced and ducked his head his only saving grace at the moment was Splinter was meditating in his room and hadn't heard about this. 

" Guess that explains what you do in your spare time huh Don?" Leo smirked.

Even Leo was in it Don felt his face grow warm he could see there would be no reasoning with his brothers for a while.

He turned and disappeared as fast as his feet would take him longing to tuck up and hide in his shell. He knew it might be a long time before his brothers would ease up on the teasing and ridicule over spanking the monkey.

Don locked the door and heard a rattle from the other side.

" You going spank your monkey again Donny?" Raph called out.

Don glared at the computer screen where the toy monkey was waiting he turned it off growling, " You're nothing but trouble."

From now on Don vowed he would deal with irritations in the proper ninja way by working out and meditating that at least couldn't provide any easy marks for his brothers. 

Today's plans were shot!

On the lighter side though he knew that he would now have plenty of time to work on his own projects for a while because he didn't plan on showing his face for a bit.

As soon as Raph broke some thing his brother's would forget their teasing and beg him to help out then all would be back to normal.

It was just a matter of living with what ever would come from playing the game.

The End.

Author's Note: My brother who reminds me of Don sent us the spank the monkey site by Internet. Why does my brother remind me of Don, well because Kevin is into technological gadgets, computers and any thing electronic. This was the boy who when wandered away from our parents while shopping could be found in the electronic section of the store. Not toys. He memorized the Radio shack Catalogue around the age of seven; he was doing my sister's math assignments before he even got into kindergarten.

Kevin however has a wonderful sense of humour and is very outgoing.


End file.
